The present invention relates to catalyst compositions useful in hydrocarbon upgrading processes and to methods for their production and use. In another aspect, this invention relates to processes for converting hydrocarbons to C6-C8 aromatics by contact with a zeolite platinized by the inventive method.
It is known in the art to incorporate platinum into a zeolite to form a catalyst useful in hydrocarbon conversion processes such as conversion to aromatics. Such methods include incipient wetness impregnation of a zeolite using a platinum salt in water. One problem with this method is that the resulting catalyst suffers from low conversions of hydrocarbons to aromatics. Another method is the vapor phase impregnation of a zeolite with platinum (II) acetylacetonate. The resulting catalyst from this method produces high conversions, but, is prohibitively expensive in a commercial operation. Therefore, development of an economical method for producing a platinized zeolite catalyst which demonstrates high hydrocarbon conversions to aromatics when used in a hydrocarbon conversion process would be desirable.
It is an object of this invention to provide an improved process of increased efficiency for the conversion of hydrocarbons in which the yield of aromatics is increased.
A yet further object of this invention is to provide an improved zeolite material which when used in the conversion of hydrocarbons results in increased aromatics yield.
Another further object of this invention is to provide an improved method of increased efficiency for making an improved zeolite material having such desirable properties as providing for increased aromatics yield when used in the conversion of hydrocarbons.
The inventive catalyst composition comprises, consists of, or consists essentially of a zeolite and platinum. The inventive catalyst composition can be prepared by the steps of:
contacting a zeolite with a solution comprising an organic solvent and an organo-platinum compound thereby forming a mixture comprising the solution and a treated zeolite having externally and internally associated organo-platinum compound;
removing at least a substantial portion of the organic solvent from the mixture leaving the treated zeolite; and
calcining the treated zeolite thereby forming a calcined-treated zeolite.
The inventive catalyst composition can be used in the conversion of a hydrocarbon or hydrocarbon mixture to aromatics by contacting, under conversion conditions, a hydrocarbon feedstock with the inventive catalyst composition.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent from the detailed description and the appended claims.